Eagles Family
In this Fanon season 28 episode of Supernanny, Gloria visits Washington DC to visit the Eagles Family. George, age 44, and Leah, age 45, have 50 children adopted from every state in America. The children misbehave constantly by screaming, biting, swearing, playing violent video games, refusing to do their homework, and doing all other stuff. Can Gloria help the family find their way to freedom or will crime continue to brew in the household? This episode marks an issue of the Reflection Room, Naughty Platform, and Naughty Pit. It also marks an issue of the Video Games Technique, Bye Bye Bottle, Family Time, Mommy & Me, Magic Play Technique, and Homework Station. Children #Zachary (age 10 and from Montgomery, Alabama) #Janya (age 10 and from Juneau, Alaska) #Timothy (age 10 and from Phoenix, Arizona) #Cassidy (age 10 and from Little Rock, Arkansas) #Franklin (age 10 and from Sacremento, California) #Ximena (age 9 and from Denver, Colorado) #Quincy (age 9 and from Hartford, Connecticut) #Victoria (age 9 and from Dover, Delaware) #Patrick (age 9 and from Tallahassee, Florida) #Geraldine (age 9 and from Atlanta, Georgia) #Woamo (age 8 and from Honolulu, Hawaii) #Sydney (age 8 and from Boise, Idaho) #Dick (age 8 and from Springfield, Illinois) #Belinda (age 8 and from Indianapolis, Indiana) #James (age 8 and from Des Moines, Iowa) #Amy (age 7 and from Topeka, Kansas) #William (age 7 and from Frankfort, Kentucky) #Judy (age 7 and from Baton Rouge, Louisiana) #Gavin (age 7 and from Augusta, Maine) #Sandy (age 7 and from Annapolis, Maryland) #TJ (Tyler Jordan) (age 6 and from Boston, Massachusetts) #Catherine (age 6 and from Lansing, Michigan) #Duncan (age 6 and from St. Paul, Minnesota) #Gemma (age 6 and from Jackson, Mississippi) #Frederick (age 6 and from Jefferson, Missouri) #Rita (age 5 and from Helena, Montana) #Russell (age 5 and from Lincoln, Nebraska) #Sierra (age 5 and from Carson City, Nevada) #Aaron (age 5 and from Concord, New Hampshire) #Queenie (age 5 and from Trenton, New Jersey) #Adam (age 4 and from Santa Fe, New Mexico) #Kate (age 4 and from Albany, New York) #Edward (age 4 and from Raleigh, North Carolina) #Danielle (age 4 and from Bismarck, North Dakota) #Charlie (age 4 and from Columbus, Ohio) #Teresa (age 3 and from Oklahoma City, Oklahoma) #Leo (age 3 and from Salem, Oregon) #Grace (age 3 and from Harrisburg, Pennsylvania) #Oscar (age 3 and from Providence, Rhode Island) #Nora (age 3 and from Columbia, South Carolina) #Brandon (age 2 and from Pierre, South Dakota) #Allison (age 2 and from Nashville, Tennessee) #Mikey (age 2 and from Austin, Texas) #Serena (age 2 and from Salt Lake City, Utah) #Gabriel (age 2 and from Montpelier, Vermont) #Roxanne (age 1 1/2 and from Richmond, Virginia) #Peter (age 1 1/2 and from Olympia, Washington) #Vanessa (age 1 1/2 Charleston, West Virginia) #Casey (age 1 1/2 and from Madison, Wisconsin) #Jessica (age 1 1/2 and from Cheyenne, Wyoming) Category:Episodes Category:Fanon Season 28 Episodes Category:Episodes in Washington, D.C. Category:Adopted Children Episodes Category:Big Family Episodes Category:Reflection Room Episodes Category:Naughty Platform Episodes Category:Naughty Pit Episodes Category:Toddler Episodes Category:Pre-teen Episodes Category:School-Age Children Episodes Category:Preschooler Episodes Category:Video Games Technique Episodes Category:Bye Bye Bottle Episodes Category:Family Time Episodes Category:Mommy & Me Episodes Category:Magic Play Technique Episodes Category:Homework Station Episodes Category:Episodes created by NaturalFreshOtter00 Category:20+ children episodes